


pie pup

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Chuck brings home a pup and now faces the hurdle of Ned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you think Digby would appreciate a friend? I found her eating pies from the dumpster, which means we could name her after our favorite pies." 

A lump of fur squirms against her chest. Purple juice colors their muzzle and jowls and teeth, which they keep flashing. Chuck coos, rubbing her nose into matted, smelly looking fur. 

"I thought only celebrities named their children for fruits and desserts. I named Digby after he refused to respond to every other name. What if Digby hates the puppy?" Ned glances at Digy, lazily sweeping his tail back and forth. 

"Does this mean Apple is off the name list?"


End file.
